Water Magic (MM6)/Spells
These are the Water Magic spells in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. : Costs 1 spell point. Automatically awakens all characters from a normal sleep and will awaken them from a magical sleep if they haven't had the sleep condition for too long. The greater the skill in Water Magic, the longer the sleep condition could have been present before this spell becomes ineffective. Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: Works if asleep less than 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Works if asleep less than 10 minutes per skill point. * Master: Works if asleep less than 1 day per skill point. : Targets a single monster with a field of extreme cold for an instant. It only does 2-6 points of damage, but it always hits. The more skill in Water Magic, the faster the caster will recover from casting Cold Beam. Masters of Water can cast this spell without cost. * Normal: Costs 2 spell points. * Expert: Costs 1 spell point, faster recovery. * Master: Costs no spell points, even faster recovery. : Costs 1 spell point. Increases all characters' resistance to Cold by an amount equal to skill in Water Magic. This spell lasts for one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: +2 resistance per skill point. * Master: +3 resistance per skill point. : Costs 4 spell points. Sprays poison at monsters directly in front of the characters. Damage is low, but few monsters have resistance to poison. Each shot does 2 points of damage plus 1-2 per skill point. * Normal: 1 shot. Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: 3 shots. Faster recovery rate. * Master:: 5 shots. Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 5 spell points. Only useful outdoors, Water Walk lets the characters walk along the surface of water without sinking. This spell can be very useful, but constantly drains one spell point every 20 minutes while in contact with water. * Normal: Lasts five minutes per skill point. * Expert: Lasts ten minutes per skill point. * Master: Lasts one hour per skill point. : Costs 8 spell points. Fires a single bolt of ice at a single target. It always hits and does 1-7 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 10 spell points. Gives a chance to imbue a normal item with magical powers. The chance of success is 10% per skill point. Experts manage better enchantments, and only masters can enchant weapons. * Normal: Weak enchantments. * Expert: Stronger enchantments. * Master: Allows enchantment of weapons. : Costs 15 spell points. Acid burst squirts a jet of extremely caustic acid at a single victim. It always hits and does 9 points of damage plus 1-9 per skill point. The big advantage of this spell is few monsters are resistant to acid. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. Town Portal teleports the party to the central fountain of the last town visited. Town Portal has a 10% chance per skill point of working when cast. * Normal: Outdoors only. * Expert: Indoors as well. * Master: Works anywhere and gives choice of destination. : Costs 25 spell points. Fires a ball of ice in the direction the caster is facing. The ball will shatter when it hits something, launching 7 shards of ice in all directions except the caster's. The shards will ricochet until they strike a creature or melt. Each shard does 12 points of damage plus 1-2 per skill point. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 30 spell points. Lloyd’s Beacon lets the caster place a marker at a location they want to teleport back to in the future. Just how far in the future depends on the skill and ranking in Water Magic. They can cast this spell whenever they wish to either place a marker or return to one. * Normal: 1 Beacon, decays in 1 hour per skill point. * Expert: 3 Beacons, decays in 1 day per skill point. * Master: 5 Beacons, decays in 1 week per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VI spells